Going under
by Analoguec
Summary: [ONE–SHOT] Uma versão alternativa para o que aconteceu no jardim de Sairou, sob o ponto de vista de Miaka. [PARA LAN AYATH]


**GOING UNDER**

**Disclaimer: Embora eu tenha os 18 volumes do mangá em japonês, toda a série de TV, 7 OSTs, os especiais musicais, os OVAS, o Eikouden e até o Genbu Kaiden, a série ainda não é minha.**

**E QUE DIABOS FALTA PRA SER? (#chuta uma parede, visivelmente furiosa#)**

_Nota de maio de 2005: por causa de mais uma norma estúpida do efe efe ponto net, precisei retirar a letra da música deste songfic. Em breve estará em outro site - ver profile._**  
**

**Música: **"_Going Under_", **do grupo Evanescence.**

_Para Lan Ayath._

_-Tamahome!_** – gritei quando acordei naquela casa em Sairou. **

**Depois de sermos salvos pelos seishis de Biakko, ainda temia pela nossa própria segurança. Mas... Onde estava Tamahome? Ele não estava perto, não entrou no quarto quando gritei o nome dele.**

**Resolvi levantar-me, principalmente porque senti um delicioso cheiro de comida chinesa.**

**Ao me guiar pelo cheiro e chegar à cozinha, encontrei Subaru cozinhando ao lado de uma garota.**

_-Ohayo, Subaru._** – falei. Ela se virou e me deu um sorriso.**

_-Suzaku no miko, ohayo gozaimasu!_

_-Viu Tamahome?_** – perguntei, já comendo um dos bolinhos que Subaru-sama havia preparado.**

_-Tamahome? –_** ela deu uma pausa que quase me matou de ansiedade – **_Acho que ele está no jardim. _

_-Eu vou lá! –_** antes de sair correndo, peguei mais um bolinho de carne que Subaru-sama fez. **

**Corri feito uma louca pela casa, esbarrei em Chichiri pelo caminho antes de pedir licença – só escutei o "nanoda" dele depois -, quase quebrei um vaso chinês – se fosse no meu mundo, eu seria presa e decapitada pelas leis chinesas por crime contra o patrimônio cultural -, quando finalmente encontrei a saída da casa e fui para o jardim.**

**Sinceramente, se me perguntassem o que eu achava mais lindo naquele país, eu diria que era aquele jardim. O jardim de Sairou era a coisa mais maravilhosa que eu já tinha visto.**

_**  
**_

**Antes por um caminho bem definido feito no gramado, chegando até uma floresta, sentindo meu coração bater ao reconhecer um dos perfis que estava lá, encostado numa árvore.**

_-Tamahome!_** – gritei e corri para junto dele.**

**Aquele mestre dele também estava lá, conversando com ele. Quando ele me viu aproximar para falar com Tamahome, Tokaki afastou-se e nos deixou sozinhos.**

_-Tamahome!_** – falei e tropecei em alguma coisa.**

_-Miaka? Que desajeitada_ – **ele me ajudou a levantar **– _Como consegue cair sozinha?_

_-Ei, é meu poder especial, tá? __PO-DER ES-PE-CI-AL! _

**Depois que vi que não tinha me machucado, perguntei-lhe: **

_-E você? O que tá fazendo aqui, na floresta?_

**Nunca, em todo tempo que estive dentro do livro e ao lado dele, tinha visto Tamahome me olhar tão sério.**

**Sem que eu percebesse a intenção, ele me puxou para beijá-lo. **

**Não sei quanto tempo durou, mas eu me perdi naquele momento. Minhas pernas tremeram mais que o normal; tive que me segurar na camisa dele para não cair no chão.**

**Depois que percebi que a intensidade do beijo foi diminuindo, senti que ele separou os lábios dos meus, mas eu ainda estava tão atordoada pelo que tinha acontecido que meus olhos ainda estavam fechados.**

_-Este..._

**Dei um sorriso e tentei abrir os olhos, mas saber que ele estava próximo de mim e que eu poderia beijá-lo mais uma vez fez com que eu os mantivesse fechados.**

_-... é o fim._

_-Eh?_** – abri os olhos, olhando fixamente para ele. Ele estava já afastado de mim e com o rosto tão sereno que...**

_**  
**_

_-Não posso mais amar você._

...**senti minhas pernas tremerem...**

_-Por favor, esqueça o que tivemos._

**...e encostei-me numa árvore para me manter em pé.**

**Não sei quanto tempo fiquei olhando para ele, sentindo apenas meu coração bater forte de nervosismo, meus joelhos tremerem... Os olhos marejarem...**

_-Adeus._** – escutei Tamahome falar ao passar por mim.**

_"Este é o fim..."_

**Senti meu corpo todo tremer e as lágrimas escorrerem. Estava tremendo tão violentamente que achei que fosse ter um colapso.**

_"Este é o fim..."_

**O que ele disse não estava saindo da cabeça.**

_"Este é o fim..."_

_-Tama... home...? –_** consegui virar o rosto para o lado e levei um das minhas mãos aos lábios, sentindo-a gelada ao vê-lo ir embora.**

_"Por quê...?"_

**Depois que conversei com Hotohori com a ajuda de Chichiri, e de um almoço horrível, decidi ir procurar Tamahome para saber o que eu tinha feito para que ele me odiasse. Fui até o quarto dele e encontrei a porta aberta. **

**E vi Tamahome beijando a garota que vi ajudando Subaru-sama na cozinha quando me levantei naquela manhã...**

**Fiquei observando a cena durante alguns segundos, concentrada demais em me perguntar o que realmente havia acontecido entre nós. **

_-Miaka?_** – escutei Tamahome falar. A garota afastou-se do lado dele e passou por mim, pedindo licença para sair do quarto. Ela parecia mais envergonhada que eu por estar ali, e logo eu que observou toda a cena e se manteve firme. **

**Depois que a vi ir embora, eu olhei para Tamahome. Ele não tinha nem coragem de olhar para mim e ficou de costas o tempo todo.**

_-Escute... Tamahome... Hoje, antes do anoitecer, estarei na torre do templo da montanha... _

**Tamahome ainda estava de costas.**

_-Se não estiver com raiva de mim, por favor, vá lá..._

**Não o escutei falar.**

_-Se você não for, eu realmente vou desistir de nós dois. _

**Comecei a me virar para sair do quarto e ir embora, mas antes tomei coragem para dizer:**

_-Mas eu ainda acredito que você irá... Eu estarei esperando..._

**Saí dali sem escutar uma única palavra dele.**

**Depois de pegar uma carona de uma carruagem - ninguém queria me levar por causa de umas histórias que existiam envolvendo monstros e aquela torre para qual eu ia - , cheguei ao templo da montanha e subi até a torre.**

**A vista do país de Sairou era realmente linda! Fiquei admirando a cidade e consegui avistar de lá o jardim de Sairou. Que lugar lindo...**

**O tempo foi passando e eu percebi que tinha começado a anoitecer.**

**Quando me falaram para ir até lá, me contaram uma linda história de que quando um casal se beija no topo ao anoitecer, nada neste mundo poderá separá-los.**

**Também me falaram que o acesso estava proibido por causa dos perigos, mas...**

**Estava anoitecendo...**

_-Tamahome... –_ **senti o rosto ficar vermelho, sentindo vontade de chorar.**

**Apoiei-me no parapeito e deslizei até o chão, encostando as costas na parede. Encolhi minhas pernas e abracei meus joelhos, fechando os olhos.**

_"Mas por que Tamahome não vem...?"_

**Não sei quanto tempo passou, mas acho que cochilei. Apenas sei que senti uma respiração quente perto do meu rosto.**

_-A história que contam deste lugar é que quando um homem e uma mulher que se amam vierem para cá e se beijarem ao anoitecer..._

**Abri meus olhos lentamente...**

_-... nada neste mundo poderá separá-los._

_-Tama...home...? _

**Quase não acreditei quando vi o rosto sorridente dele perto de mim, ele ajoelhado para poder me encarar na mesma altura em que eu estava ajoelhada.**

_-Vamos nos beijar, Miaka. _

_-TAMAHOME! –_ **gritei e o abracei, sentindo os lábios dele encostarem nos meus.**

_Miaka acordou gritando o nome de Tamahome._

_-Tamahome!_

_Ficou calada ao ver que ainda estava no país de Sairou, lá desde que foram resgatados pelos seishis de Biakko._

_Percebendo que Tamahome não entrou no quarto quando gritou pelo nome dele e sentindo o cheiro de comida chinesa, ela resolveu levantar-se e guiar-se pelo cheiro para chegar na cozinha. Lá encontrou Subaru, uma das seishis de Biakko, cozinhando ao lado de Xifan, uma garota que Miaka só conhecia de vista. _

_-Ohayo, Subaru – a garota falou e deu um sorriso. _

_-Suzaku no miko, ohayo gozaimasu!_

_-Viu Tamahome? – Miaka perguntou, com a boca cheia após engolir um dos bolinhos de carne que Subaru estava preparando._

_-Tamahome? – ela perguntou, dando uma pausa na resposta que durou uma eternidade para Miaka – Acho que ele está no jardim._

_-Eu vou lá! – Miaka pegou mais um bolinho e saiu correndo._

_Correu pela casa como uma descontrolada, esbarrando em Chichiri:_

_-NA-NA-NA-NO-DAAAA! – ele gritou ao sentir ser jogado para o lado e cair._

_-Com licença, Chichiri! – Miaka gritou, esbarrando depois numa mesa que tinha um vaso chinês de valor atual imensurável, correndo para agarrá-lo antes que caísse._

_-Se fosse no meu mundo, eu seria presa e decapitada pelos chineses por crime contra um dos patrimônios culturais. – disse, enxugando o suor da testa após colocar o vaso em cima da mesa de novo._

_Ao olhar ao redor, viu a porta de saída para o jardim. Miaka correu e saiu da casa, parando para admirar o jardim de Sairou._

_Se havia alguma coisa que pudesse dizer que é bela naquele país, Miaka escolheria aquele jardim, a coisa mais maravilhosa que já tinha visto. _

_Viu um caminho definido na grama para a passagem de outras pessoas, andando por ele até chegar à floresta do jardim. _

_**  
**_

_Sentiu o coração bater ao reconhecer Tamahome encostado numa árvore, sério e de braços cruzados._

_-Tamahome! – gritou, e correu até ele... _

Finalmente consegui escrever alguma coisa sobre o meu anime favorito!_** Fushigi Yuugi **_é o mangá mais lindo que já vi, e sou fã da série há quase 7 anos – em agosto fará 7 (arigatou, Tari-chan, por me arranjar as primeiras fitas de Fushigi Yuugi! D ) -, e queria muito escrever algo sobre ela.

A idéia para este songfic veio quando lembrei da abertura do último OVA da série, com a música _"Star" _(de Satou Akemi), sendo que a imagem mais marcante pra mim é a da Miaka se encostando na árvore para se apoiar depois de escutar "_Este é o fim". _Não sei se ficou boa, mas o final que escrevi era algo que eu queria que acontecesse quando vi o episódio pela primeira vez.

Sem contar que este songfic é para **_Lan Ayath,_** como presente de aniversário! Parabéns, amiga! Tudo de bom "procê."! (Não vai dar pra mostrar por causa dos poderes malignos do mas estou te mandando um beijo!)

Espero não tê-los decepcionado! Se considerarem este capítulo digno de um comentário, ficarei muito feliz em recebê-lo!

Até a próxima!

Kisu no Shampoo-chan.


End file.
